Axel and Arixa's Alphabet
by Arixa15
Summary: Twenty six letters two Nobodies. Can Axel tell Arixa how he feels with only twenty six chapters to do so?
1. A is for Arixa

Arixa and Axel's alphabet

Chapter 1

A is for Arixa

The Shadowy Raindrop as she was called by her fellow Nobodies.

She walked down the hallway with such grace and poise that could put a model to shame.

Axel watched her from his seat on one of the couches in the Grey Area as she practically waltzed into the spacious room

"Hey Twinkle Toes" He called to her. She turned in his direction and her face broke out into a smile "What's with the nickname?" she asked.

The pyro shrugged "Maybe it's because I don't know your real name?" He asked the blue haired beauty.

She smiled "My name's Arixa" She told him. Axel nodded "I still like twinkle toes" He admitted.

Arixa giggled and pecked Axel lightly on the cheek "Me too Carrot top"


	2. B is for bubbles

Arixa and Axel's Alphabet

Chapter 2

B is for bubbles

Arixa skipped down the hallway of The Castle that Never was whistling a random tune.

Today she was determined to have some quiet time in her most cherished place; her bubble bath.

Each of the Nobodies in Organization XIII had their own type of wind-down method.

Demyx had his music, Zexion had his books and library, Marluxia had his flowers and so forth.

For the young blue haired Nobody it was the simple feeling of being submerged in a bath tub full of bubbles. She smiled at this thought as she pushed open the door to her private on-suite bathroom.

She skipped happily into the large tiled room turned on the hot tap and readied herself for the bath.

A few moments later she was in the tub surrounded by glistening bubbles. She smiled to herself, rested her head on the side of the basin and fell fast asleep.

Axel was also looking for a way to wind-down but he wanted to share that time with Arixa. He wandered aimlessly through the giant castle before stopping outside of Arixa's bedroom.

"_Maybe she's in here…" _he thought to himself. He pushed open the door and walked quietly into the room.

"Rix?" He called into the painfully white room. No answer. Axel shrugged and started to contemplate lying down and having a nap when all of a sudden he spotted a light coming from under another door.

He got up from his spot on her bed and opened the door to find a huge on-suite bathroom. He looked around the spacious on-suite taking in every detail.

Every detail except the various puddles on the floor. He tried to take a small step into the bathroom and started to slide towards the tub.

As he tried to regain balance he tripped over the side of the tub and plunged into the bubbly depths below.

As he hit the bubbles he heard a shriek _"Wait… Bubbles don't shriek"_ he thought to himself.

The red head looked down to see he had landed on a very disgruntled Arixa. She smiled and petted his wet moping spikes "If you wanted to join me you could've just asked" She joked.

Axel looked at his sopping wet cloak and boots the replied "Well you know me I love making an entrance plus" He added motioning to his cloak "These clothes were dirty anyway"

Yay! Second chapter is done *does happy dance* Any way please read and review Chapter three will be coming up soon: C is for Courage.


	3. C is for Courage

Arixa and Axel's Alphabet

Chapter 3

C is for Courage

Axel stared at the floor inter locking and unlocking his fingers. He had decided to tell Arixa how he felt about her.

Why this idea had suddenly dawned on him he had no idea but he was sure this would be the day he told her that he… "Hey there Carrot top" Axel almost jumped out of skin at the sudden mention of his nick name.

"Oh…" he breathed "Hey Rix" she gave him a sideways glance then plopped down beside him on the couch "I have to tell you something" he said suddenly.

"Okay" she said and turned to face him. He looked into her beautiful turquoise eyes, her loose blue hair slightly concealing the swirl tattoo underneath her left eye.

"Rix I've wanted to say this for a while now" He started. She gave him a puzzled look then nodded for him to continue.

"Arixa I…" He was cut off "Arixa! You have a mission in Halloween Town" Saix bellowed at her. Arixa sighed and nodded "I'm sorry I have to go" She apologized and summoned a Dark Corridor "We'll talk more when I get back" She called as the Darkness enveloped her.

As soon as she was out of sight Axel marched up to Saix.

"What was that for?" The Berserker asked once Axel had slapped him "I was about to tell Arixa how I feel about her" He hissed at is former best friend. Saix rubbed his cheek where he was sure Axel had left a hand print.

"Axel calm down just, talk to her when she gets back" Saix offered. Axel smiled sarcastically at Saix's fake sympathy "Thanks" Axel said and walked out of the Grey Area.

Meanwhile

"Just die already!" Arixa yelled at the giant heartless she was fighting. "Ugh these things just don't quit" She hissed under her breath dodging yet another attack. Her legs were beginning to shake and sweat beaded her forehead. Her breath cam in short gasps in futile attempts at supplying her brain with oxygen. She faltered and then fell to the ground unconscious.

When Arixa woke she was in her room "Wha- where am I?" She asked. She turned to see Axel sitting beside her "Hey sleeping beauty" He said.

She smiled "How'd I get here?" She asked the red head. He shrugged "Well theoretically I had to risk my butt to save you from being mauled by a giant heartless" He said.

Arixa smiled and hugged him "Thank you… But why'd you do it?" She asked. Axel's eyes grew wide "Wh- why? Well uhm" He let go of her. "Because I love you" He said. He turned to see her response and smiled sadly. Arixa had fallen fast asleep.

o.O.o

Aww poor Axel! Oh well *shrugs* chapter four coming soon!


	4. D is for Ducks

Arixa and Axel's Alphabet

Chapter 4

D is for Ducks

Axel looked out over Twilight Town from his spot on the clock tower at the various stores and houses. He wasn't thinking about much in particular but suddenly a thought wandered to his mind that hadn't surfaced since he became a Nobody.

It was a memory of when he was eight years old. He remembered sitting on a bridge with his father and feeding the ducks.

"Daddy, why do they like bread so much?" He had asked his father. The older man smiled at his spiky haired son "Well Lea, ducks don't usually eat anything but pond weeds so bread is a special treat for them"

Axel remembered looking down at the small brown birds hungrily racing each other for the bread. "I think we should bring them something else next time" Lea had said "Yeah? Like what?" His father had asked.

As if on cue a small girl of around Lea's age walked up and sat down on the bridge with her teacher "Master Eraqus why do the ducks like cookies so much?" She asked.

Her teacher smiled down at her "Well Aqua, the ducks don't often get treats like cookies…" A smaller voice chimed in with the older one "Or bread" Lea put in.

Aqua looked at the other child "You feed them bread?" She asked looking puzzled "Yeah I guess we never thought of cookies" Lea answered. Aqua nodded "Heh, mind if I try?" She asked.

Lea nodded and handed the bag of bread to the girl. Their hands touched for only a second but it was enough for the two children to blush. "Uhm… Here" Lea said practically throwing the bread into Aqua's hands.

"Thanks" She said smiling "I'm Aqua, what's your name?" She asked.

"Axel, you okay?" he was wrenched from his thoughts by Arixa. "Oh yeah just thinking about something" He said smiling. She gave him a puzzled look "What were you thinking about?"

She handed him a sea salt Popsicle while she listened to his story "Aww" She said once Axel had finished "What?" He asked. She smiled at him "I'm just trying to picture you at eight years old" she said happily.

Axel shook his head "that shouldn't be too hard Rix" He said smiling. Arixa gave him a puzzled look "What do you mean?" She asked "Well if I remember correctly you blushed the colour of my hair when our hands touched that day"


	5. E is for Extravagant

Arixa and Axel's Alphabet

Chapter 5

E is for Extravagant

Resting her head on the back of the couch Arixa sighed and thanked what ever god there was for her birthday.

Although Nobodies technically didn't have birthdays but the Organization decided that to feel "Closer to their Somebody's" they would have birthdays judging by when they turned into Nobodies.

Arixa's smile turned into a frown when she remembered how she turned into a Nobody. She shook the sad feeling off and went to bed eager to see what presents awaited her in the morning.

Arixa woke to the sound of someone rapping their knuckles against her door "I'm coming" She called to the self proclaimed alarm clock.

She pulled the door aside to come face to face with a rather amused looking Axel _"Uh-oh" _She thought "Hey Carrot-top Whatcha up to?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her blue eyes.

Axel smirked "Well it's a surprise" he said. The smile he had on his face was enough to make Arixa melt into a puddle on the floor. His green eyes sparkled with happiness which didn't help Arixa's situation.

She shook her head "Okay when am I gonna find out what it is?" She asked propping herself up in the doorway "Follow me" The red head instructed and grabbed Arixa's hand.

The bluenette was dragged towards the grey area with such force she was afraid of falling over. "Roxas you ready?" Axel asked the small blonde who was standing by a Dark Corridor with Xion.

Arixa looked between her two best friends "Am I going to regret this?" she asked Axel. The red head laughed "Of course not" He assured her. Arixa sighed and stepped into the Dark Corridor.

A few moments of hurtling through Darkness later they were plunged into the ocean _"Atlantica… but Axel hates water" _Arixa thought to herself. She swam up beside her friends and waited to see what was going to happen next.

"Alright Rix, you ready for your birthday present?" Axel asked. Arixa nodded and said "I guess" her beloved red head smiled his dazzling smile and took her hand.

"This way miss. Arixa" He said in the worst British accent Arixa had ever heard. She giggled and closed her eyes "Don't run me into any pillars please" She told him.

She was lead to a dark lit room where all she could hear was the sound of the current swirling through her hair.

"Okay open your eyes" Axel instructed. Arixa obeyed and opened her eyes to see a huge chandelier burst into light and illuminate brightly coloured banners and decorations. "This is amazing" She breathed.

Axel smiled at the joy on Arixa's face "Well what do you think?" He asked. She turned and beamed at him "It's very…" She pondered the word for a while "Extravagant" she decided. Axel laughed "well it fits you perfectly then"

o.O.o

**Alright everyone E is finally done. Sorry about the hold up I've been sick for about three days and I was in Dominican for ten days before that so I didn't have time to upload my story. Anyway I won't bore you with annoying writer talk. Next chapter is F. **


	6. F is for Fear

Arixa and Axel's Alphabet

Chapter 6

F is for Fear

He paced back and forth and back and forth and… Well you get the idea. He was waiting outside the infirmary of The Castle That Never Was for one of the most precious people in his life.

Said person was recovering from a dreadful injury that had been inflicted on her a few days prior. Axel, being sensitive, believed it was his entire fault.

Flashback

"Alright Rix let's get this mission over and done with" Axel said walking through the Dark Corridor "Yeah I'm not in the mood for missions today" she added summoning her weapon.

"What's our target again?" she asked looking around for any Heartless "It's some fire plants that have surfaced in the Sandlot" Axel confirmed.

Arixa turned back to him "Fire plants?" She asked. Axel cocked his head noticing a slight waver in her voice "Yeah? You okay with that?" He asked "Of course I was just making sure"

Axel had known Arixa for at least a year and a half now. He knew her favourite colour her "allergy" to parsnips everything, except what she was afraid of. He wasn't sure but he had a hunch he was about to find out.

Arixa walked ahead of Axel attempting to calm her nerves about the fire plants "So how about after we finish this we grab some ice-cream?" She asked changing any topics that might have ensued.

Axel sighed "Alright. I'm guessing sea-salt as always?" He asked in return. Arixa smiled and nodded. "Of course!" She answered.

Axel smiled back at her but his smile melted away when a fire plant appeared behind Arixa "Duck!" He yelled and tossed a Chakram at the Heartless.

Arixa hit the ground and slashed at the fire plants base. Her breath quickened as it readied itself to attack. The flame broiled inside of its ugly head and then rocketed towards Arixa.

Too scared to even momentarily blink Arixa stayed rooted to the spot. Until Axel wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her out of the line of fire "Rix are you okay?" Axel yelled pulling Arixa out of her shocked moment.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine" She breathed. Axel shook his head "No you're not. Wait here" he told her. Arixa frowned "I'm fine!" She said stubbornly. Getting back on her feet she ran towards the Fire plant and began to attack again.

Axel sighed once more and ran to help Arixa. "I don't need your help!" She hissed at him "Yes you do" He retaliated attacking the heartless to relive his anger "No I don't!" She yelled and destroyed the monster.

Axel looked up at Arixa's face. Her sapphire eyes full of hurt and shame. She closed them and dismissed her weapon. "Rix look I'm sorry…" Axel began. Arixa cut him off "No I was being stupid, the thing is I'm afraid of fire" She admitted.

Axel just stared at his love. Of all the things in this world to be afraid of why did it have to be such a huge part of him? "Hey fire isn't all that bad" He said draping his arm over Arixa's shoulders.

The bluenette looked up at him and smiled. "_Fire was only acceptable if he was wielding It" _She thought. She was wrenched from her thoughts when Axel said "You ready?" She nodded and turned, making her way towards the clock tower and assuming Axel was talking about ice-cream.

"Rix! Turn around!" Axel yelled. But by the time she had done so it was too late. She was hit square in the back by a fire ball that Axel had thrown.

"No, no no no…" Axel whimpered as he stooped down to pick up the unconscious bluenette. "She said she was ready…" He choked. His eyes stung with tears but he hurriedly blinked them away and opened a Dark Corridor. He picked up Arixa and returned to the castle.

End of Flashback

The door to the infirmary opened and Saix permitted Axel to go inside. The red head sighed and walked over to Arixa's bed side. "Next time you're going to throw something at me, make sure I'm not thinking about ice-cream" She told him.

Axel smiled weakly "I'm so sorry" He whispered. He heard a sharp in take of breath and looked up. He tried to say something but his words were smothered by a kiss.

Arixa broke away from Axel "I'm not afraid of fire… Not when someone as caring as you controls it"

o.O.o

**Holy moly long chapter! Yay! Chu's! Alright people next chapter coming soon. **

**Read and Review please it means a lot 3 **


	7. G is for Gummies

Arixa and Axel's Alphabet

Chapter 7

G is for Gummy's

Lots of things made Arixa smile. The sound and smell of the Ocean, hot chocolate, puppies, Demyx's pranks on Larxene.

But the one thing that would put a smile on her face no matter what was Axel; the flurry of dancing flames.

Her face would light up as he entered her vision or thoughts, but lately she found another happiness creator….

Gummy's; gummy bears, gummy worms, you name it. It just so happens that she told a certain Pyrokenetic about this new fancy of hers and he was going to use it to his advantage.

"Hey Rix how was the mission?" He said as she walked into the Grey Area after a particularly tiring mission. "Meh…" She sighed and slumped down on the couch.

"That bad huh?" he asked. She nodded and closed her eyes. "Hmm well I gotta go to Twilight Town; I'll meet you here after okay?" He offered. Arixa smiled and nodded still keeping her eyes closed.

She lay flat on her stomach, positioned her arms to create a pillow and fell fast asleep.

Arixa suddenly woke to the feeling of someone jabbing her side "Huh?" She asked opening one eye "Hey sorry to wake you" Roxas apologized "Nah, it's okay" She said stretching.

"What's up, Rox?" he asked. Roxas stood up from his crouching position beside the couch and then pointed to the floor of the Grey Area.

Arixa followed his gaze and saw the most bizarre sight; a trail of blue gummy hearts leading to a Dark Corridor "Okay…?" She asked. Roxas shrugged "I have no idea how they got there" He admitted.

Arixa sighed and followed the hearts through the Corridor and into Twilight Town "This is weird" She told herself. "Who makes a trail of Gummy Hearts just to…" Her sentence trailed off as she looked up at the doors of the clock tower.

Axel was standing in front of the doors looking very smug. Arixa couldn't understand why he had that smirk on his face, until, he positioned a Gummy Heart in between his lips.

Arixa walked up to him and sighed "You know you didn't have to go to all this trouble" She said.

He shrugged and smirked a little bit more. She shook her head and took the Gummy from his mouth.

She looked up from the brightly coloured candy to see that Axel was looking highly disappointed. She smiled and stuck the gummy between her own lips.

Axel smiled and placed his lips on his lovers, extracting the gummy "There" Arixa said after Axel had swallowed the treat. "Your plan worked after all"


	8. H is for Hand Holding

Arixa and Axels Alphabet

Chapter 8

H is for Hand Holding

"They say that you can tell you love someone by touching their hand" the small girl told Arixa.

"Really…?" The Shadowy Raindrop inspected her hand "Try it, maybe you'll find the person most special to you" The girl bargained. Arixa smiled and helped the girl to her feet "Thank you" Arixa said.

The girl nodded "It's the least I can do, you saved my life"

Arixa walked into the Grey Area with the small girls words on her mind "Hey Rix" Axel called from one of the couches in the spacious room. Arixa smiled and walked over to the red head.

She sat tentivley beside him and looked at his gloved hand "Axel…" She began. The flurry of dancing flames looked into her eyes "Yeah?" He asked. "Could you take off your glove and hold your hand up?"

Axel gave the bluenette a puzzled look before removing his glove, holding up his hand and splaying his fingers apart. Arixa did the same and laced her fingers through Axel's.

"Found you" Arixa said triumphantly "What?" the red head asked "The person who is most special to me, I knew just by holding your hand"


	9. I is for intoxicated

Arixa and Axel's Alphabet

Chapter 9

I is for Intoxicated

Arixa and Luxord had always gotten along well. Maybe it was the fact that they were both British. Or, maybe the fact that they could drink everyone else under the table…

"Hey Rixa" Luxord said waving at the bluenette. Arixa turned away from Axel and smiled at the blonde "Hey Lux, how're you doin?" She asked.

Luxord smiled "I'm doing good; oh I wanted to ask you two if you wanted to join Xigbar and myself for some drinks after your last mission"

Arixa turned to Axel and grinned "Please can we go?" She pleaded. Axel sighed "Okay fine but we can't get drunk" He warned. Arixa rolled her eyes and turned back to the Time wielder "We'll be there"

**o.O.o**

After the missions were completed and the Grey Area was empty, four Nobodies crept up to Naught's Skywalk carrying three large bags of "Beverages".

"Rix I don't know about this" Axel said sounding worried "Axel don't worry we'll be fine" Twinkle Toes assured him. Axel sighed and flopped down beside Luxord who had already started getting glasses out.

"Now I can't guarantee that you won't have head aches tomorrow" He joked. Axel sighed "Just gimme a drink" He said to the brit. "Okay, here"

Axel looked at the drink and then necked it "That was really good" he remarked. Arixa grinned "Then why not have this one?" She asked. Axel gave her a side ways glance and then took the drink.

As soon as the fiery liquid passed his lips he knew it was all down hill from there…

_The next morning _

Arixa groaned and rolled over in the bed _"that is the last time I get intoxicated with those three" _she hissed internally. The bluenette rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked to her right.

Her non-existent heart almost stopped beating when she discovered the aftermath of the nights drinks; Axel was asleep in her bed one arm hanging over the edge of the mattress wearing absolutely nothing. Arixa looked down upon her own body to find her in exactly the same state…


	10. J is for Jealousy

Arixa and Axel's Alphabet

Chapter 10

J is for Jealousy

We all get jealous sometimes. It can happen to the best and the worst of us but to Axel jealousy is unacceptable and must be dealt with accordingly.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames walked casually down the hallway towards the Grey Area. His mind drifted through the day's events mostly consisting Arixa (quelle surprise) He sauntered into the Grey Area and saw his love smiling and laughing.

He attempted to approach her when he saw that she was laughing with none other than Demyx. She threw her head back and laughed quite loudly at something the Sitar player had just told her.

Axel backed up a few steps and put his hand flat on his stomach. A feeling, unlike any other he had ever experienced, was forming. Although most of his new feelings were particularly good ones this one had a certain omen about it.

He marched over to Arixa and interrupted her conversation with Demyx. "Hey Axel how's it goin?" the blonde asked him. Axel simply ignored him and turned to Arixa "We have a mission together Rix" He said taking her hand.

Arixa gave Axel a puzzled look; he was acting rather peculiar today… "Bye Dem, I'll talk to you after my mission" She called to her friend. Demyx waved at the bluenette as she and Axel disappeared into a Dark Corridor.

The pair ended up in The Pride Lands for their mission. "So what did Saix want us to do here?" Arixa asked stretching out her lioness body "Actually he didn't send us here" Axel admitted. "Oh…?" Arixa asked.

Axel turned to her, his eyes on the soft dirt below them "I just didn't want you talking to Demyx" He said looking ashamed "Why?" She asked. Axel's ears flattened on his head at that question "I don't know… I had this strange feeling in my gut that told me to stop you" He explained.

Arixa nodded "You were jealous" She decided "What?" He asked. Arixa laughed showing her fangs "It means you didn't want Demyx taking me away from you" she explained still smiling. "It also means that you really do care about me"

Axel laughed quietly "I do care about you" he admitted "Enough to buy me a treat in Twilight Town?" She asked hopefully. Axel rolled his eyes "Is everything about ice-cream with you?" He asked. Arixa stuck her nose up in the air "Fine I'll just ask Demyx to buy me some"

"You're evil" Axel remarked opening a Dark Corridor for them both. Arixa grinned and said "But it worked didn't it?"


	11. K is for Kitten

Arixa and Axel's Alphabet

Chapter 11

K is for Kitten

Arixa sighed as her alarm clock beeped her awake. She glared at the ceiling of her plain white room and smashed her fist into the annoying device beside her bed silencing it. After which she rolled into a sitting position and stood up stretching the sleep out of her slim body.

She shuffled to her closet, her black flannel pyjama pants brushing lightly on the floor and opened her closet to pull out her cloak. Instead a tiny bundle of black fur rolled out of the closet attached to her slipper.

Arixa took several steps backward making sure to get out of the fluff ball's way as it rolled across her room. Once it had ceased moving she bent down and poked it. To her amazement two bright green eyes looked up at her face _"mew" _the kitten said un-latching it's claws from the slipper.

"Awww" Arixa said in delight as she picked up the kitten "Well aren't you a cutie~" she cooed at the ball of fur. It mewed happily in response as Arixa scratched behind its ears "I think you should meet Axel" She said putting the kitten on her bed as she went to get changed.

Arixa hurriedly pulled on her cloak and black jeans and turned back to her bed to find the kitten was gone "Oh no…" She breathed. The bluenette tore out of the room and down the hall before smashing face first into Axel "Rix! Are you okay?" He asked sounding alarmed "Yeah… stop working out that was like running into a brick wall"

Axel smirked to himself and helped Arixa up "What's the hurry?" he asked. Arixa sighed and leaned in to Axel's face "I found a kitten in my closet, but it ran away… I want you to help me find it" she whispered.

Axel gave her a puzzled look and then his eyes widened "Uhm is it really tiny has black fur and huge green eyes?" He asked. Arixa nodded "Yah how'd you know?" she asked back "It's about to pounce on Larxene's head" Axel answered pointing to the Grey Area.

Arixa gasped, ported into the Grey Area snatched up the kitten and ported back to Axel "Bad kitty, if you pounce on her you will get electrocuted~" she said in a sing song voice. Axel shook his head in bewilderment "You really love this cat huh?" He asked.

Arixa nodded at the red head "Yah… Oh come back to my room and help me name it!" she said. She put the kitten in her left hand and grabbed Axel's free hand with her right, leading him towards her room.

After a few hours of lounging around Arixa finally picked a name for her kitten "her name is Jade!" She said triumphantly. Axel rolled his eyes "Why'd that take so long?" He asked.

Arixa shrugged "I had to make sure it fit her personality… and her eyes are really green so Jade is perfect" she explained. Axel smiled and watched as Jade curled up in Arixa's lap, falling into a deep sleep.

Arixa snuggled up to Axel who put his arms around the bluenette "I imagine this to be what a family feels like" she said sadly. Axel kissed her lightly on the head "Then I'm glad that you chose me to be a part of it"


	12. L is for Lust

Arixa and Axel's Alphabet

Chapter 12

L is for Lust

To have a yearning or desire; have a strong or excessive craving…

Axel sighed as he walked to his room. After a long day of fighting Heartless and getting yelled at by Saix, all he wanted to do was to curl up and fall sleep. Unfortunately for him a certain blue haired Nobody had a different idea.

Arixa scattered the petals through out the room as if to make a path to the bed then lit the candles one by one before slipping into her black lace lingerie. She had asked Saix what the feeling of extreme desire was and he gave her one word; Lust.

Arixa sat on the white silk bed sheets and thought to herself about what this evening may entail. Would Axel be too tired to act on her feelings? Or would she herself suddenly become bored of it. All her thoughts dwindled when Axel walked into the room.

The flurry of dancing flames walked into his room to find candles and flower petals every where. He was inches away from storming into Marluxia's room to slap him upside the head until he saw what or rather who was on his bed.

Arixa sat with her legs tucked under her beautifully curving torso. Her head lolling to one side as her eyes clouded with thoughts. Axel kicked off his boots and shed his cloak "Rix, are you okay?" He asked walking over to the bed "Hmm…? Oh my god!" she said scrambling backwards.

Axel laughed "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said placing his hand on Arixa's shoulder. "It's okay… well as long as you're here we may as well get on with the show" the bluenette said giving Axel a seductive grin.

**o.O.o **

Roxas walked down the hallway towards Axel's room. He and his partner had been assigned a rough mission earlier and the blonde was worried about his flame headed bestie.

He rounded the corner and stopped at Axel's door. He knocked three times but did not receive and answer. He sighed and tried the door handle, with a smile he pushed the door in to find the room completely dark except for a few candles. Roxas squinted through the darkness in hopes of seeing some movement.

With great difficulty he saw what looked like twp figures on Axel's bed. Against his better judgment Roxas walked further into the room to inspect the bed. Now with in close proximity he realised that some things were better left un-checked.

"Uh guys what are you doing?" He asked the pair entangled in each other on the bed. Arixa and Axel both looked up in alarm. "We were just-uh- uhm" Axel spluttered. "We were getting rid of our lust" Arixa said saving her lover.

Roxas tilted his head giving both older Nobodies a puzzled look. "What does lust feel like?" He asked. Arixa explained to her friend that it meant that you had an over whelming desire to make some one you cared about very happy.

Roxas nodded to the explanation then to Arixa's amusement said "Hey I think I'm in lust with Xion"


End file.
